Time Brings Memories
by Eternal Dragon and Rain Melody
Summary: A friend from Tohru's childhood reunites with her by chance encounter. As she becomes closer to the people of the inner house, will the Sohma family secret be endangered? Or will they find out a secret she has of her own?
1. A Childhood Friend

A/N: Hiya there! This is my first fan fiction ever so…mmmhmm. Please read an enjoy! And review of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything related to it. Boohoo. I wish I did but I don't. I do own my OCs though. Or OC depending on how the story goes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn punk!"

This shout made all the customers look up in surprise. What they saw was this: A very angry looking boy with orange hair that was now dripping wet, a smirking gangish looking girl holding an empty water bottle, another boy with silver hair laughing quietly behind his hand, a scary looking black-haired girl holding a pink bikini, and a worried looking girl saying, "What's wrong Kyo-kun? What happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED! THAT YANKEE THUG EMPTIED HER WATER BOTTLE ON ME, AFTER I TOLD HER THAT **I HATE WATER!**"

"Well I couldn't resist after he told me that," Uo said, tossing her now empty bottle in the nearest trashcan.

"Please stop shouting Kyo," Yuki stopped laughing and had his usual cool expression. "You're making a scene and it's embarrassing for me."

"You damn rat! Today's the day that I take you DOWN!" Kyo shouted and he threw random a punch at Yuki. Yuki dodged and kicked Kyo into the one-piece rack. Uo and Hana stared at Yuki with surprised, and confused, expressions.

"Wow," Uo said. "Princey boy sure knows how to knock 'em down!"

"…"

Tohru sighed. They had only been going on a simple shopping trip to find her an affordable swimsuit since she had lost the one everyone had so kindly given her before. They were so thoughtful to give her a present and what had she done? She had gone and lost it! Tohru hung her head and sighed again. Everyone was immediately concerned for her.

"What's wrong Honda-san?" Yuki asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking that it was so careless of me to lose the present that you all so kindly gave to me!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Tohru. We offered to buy you another one but you refused,"

"Oh! I couldn't make you buy me another present after I lost the first one Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, getting flustered. Yuki smiled. _How like her. She's making a simple present seem like the biggest gift anyone could ever receive._

"Anyways, why don't you try on the swim-suit Hana-chan picked out for you? It was on clearance so you should be able to buy it," Uo said, handing Tohru the swimsuit.

"Okay! Right away!" Tohru said going into the changing rooms.

A fuming Kyo came out of the one-piece rack. "Hey!" he said. "Where did Tohru go?"

"She went to change. Really Kyo, you're so stupid. How could you not hear what Uo-san just said to her?" Yuki asked him.

"Shut up! I was getting myself untangled from the swimsuits! I couldn't hear what that bitch was telling Tohru!"

"That or you never pay attention," Yuki said.

"Awww…is orangey still mad about the getting a little wet?" Uo asked while smirking.

"Shut up bitch!" Kyo shouted while glaring at her.

"Kyo-kun what's wrong?" Tohru had come out of the changing room to hear Kyo calling Uo a 'bitch' and was concerned.

"Oh, Tohru. It was nothing. So did it fit?" Uo asked, not even giving Kyo a chance to speak. Kyo fumed at this too, but didn't say anything.

"Yup! It fits perfectly! And I can afford it!" Tohru said happily.

"That's good. Now let's go pa…"

"I'm done!" rang through the store and cut Hana off. The manager off the store shook her head. So many loud shoppers today. That might ward off potential buyers.

"Which ones did you like Shiraka-san?" a middle-aged woman asked the girl.

"Almost all of them! These two didn't fit though," the girl replied dropping a white bikini with polka dots and a green and blue striped bikini on the counter. She was a very pretty girl with long black hair and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a light purple tank top that matched her eyes, and a white skirt with purple flip-flops. " I won't take those two," she said. "And I will take these." She lifted a large stack of swimsuits onto the counter. The counter lady stared in shock. "All of those!" she asked in surprise.

"Sure!" the girl replied smiling.

"Okay then…that'll be $267.90 ma'am" the counter lady said, still surprised. "But are you sure you're old enough to use a credit card?"

"Nope!" the girl said. "But that's okay!" She pulled out her wallet and counted out the money.

"Here's your change ma'am," the counter lady said. "Thank you!" the girl said and took her bag and change. Everyone in the store was staring at the girl. Who was she? Why was she so rich? Tohru, though, seemed to be in a state of shock. "Shi…ra…chan?" she said slowly. The girl turned around to face Tohru and the gang, as if noticing them for the first time. "Ahhhhh!" she shrieked and then ran and hugged Tohru.

"Tohru-chan! What are you doing here? Oh! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Shira-chan! I'm glad to see you too! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to America!"

"I did, but I wanted to come here again so here I am! Oh my god! How have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine! How are you and you're family?"

As they continued like this, Kyo, Yuki, Uo, Hana, and the middle aged woman all stared in shock.

"Ummm…Tohru? Do you know her?" Kyo finally asked her.

"Oh yes! This is Shiraka Ikiru! She was my best friend from preschool till third grade when she moved to America."

They all said "Oh" in unison. They were still in some state of shock from the fact that Tohru knew this rich girl. The middle-aged woman was just in shock…because she was.

"Oh Tohru-chan!" Shiraka suddenly exclaimed. "How come you never pick up the phone when I called you? And you never returned my emails or letters either! Why Tohru-chan? Did you not want to be friends with me anymore?"

"No! It's not that!" Tohru exclaimed. "You see…my mother and I got a house awhile after you moved away. And we didn't have a computer and our phone number changed too. And then I moved around to…different places. I lived at Grandpa's, and theninatent, and now I live with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry I never contacted you back!"

"Oh it's okay now that I understand…wait! Did you just say you lived in a tent!" Shiraka exclaimed horrified. "Umm...yah. But only for a week." Tohru said meekly. "And that was a long time ago!"

"You lived in a tent for a whole week!" Shiraka exclaimed. "What was Kyoko-san thinking! Why did she let you live in a tent?"

"…"

"Mom died before that," Tohru explained.

"…"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Tohru! I had no idea!" Shiraka said. "That's horrible! Oh my poor Tohru!" She gave Tohru a hug. "But she was a good mother and taught you what you needed to know."

"Thank you Shira-chan," Tohru said.

"But why didn't you live with one of your relatives?" Shiraka asked pulling away. "Surely one of them could have taken you in, couldn't they?"

"I did live with Grandpa, but he had to remodel his house so I lived in a tent for a week."

"Oh okay, but then where are you living now?" Shiraka asked. She was not going to let her friend stay in a tent now that she was there!

"I live with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"…umm…who?"

"Oh that's right! You haven't met them yet!" Tohru said, getting ready for introductions.

"Shira-chan, this is Kyo Sohma," she said. "Kyo-kun, Shiraka Ikiru. Shira-chan, Yuki Sohma. Yuki-kun, Shiraka Ikiru.

"Umm..Honda-san?" Yuki interrupted. "I don't think you have to keep introducing her to us."

"Oh! Okay!" Tohru said and then finished up the introductions. "Shira-chan, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. Or Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Shiraka said to them all. "But where is this Shigure-san?"

"Oh, he's at home," Tohru told her. " You have to come to our home and meet him!"

Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped.

"Umm…Honda-san? That might not be such a good idea…"

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just invite people to our house!"

"Shira-chan can't come?" Tohru asked, her eyes getting all watery.

"Well I guess this time…"

"Of course I can come!" Shiraka interrupted. "I have to check out your living conditions! What kind of friend do you think I am? And I will have to find out more about the people you live with and their entire family! If I find them unsuitable, you can come and live with me at my house!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Uh…Shira-chan, may I call you that?" Yuki asked politely.

"Of course you can!" Shiraka said smiling.

"Uh…well…wouldn't you have to ask your parents to invite somebody to come and live with you all at they're house?"

"My parents are in America. And I asked them when I was there if I could invite Tohru-chan to live with me if I found her here!"

Everyone sweat dropped some more. They were all covered in sweat by now.

"Your parents didn't come to Japan with you? Whom do you live with then?" Uo asked this crazy girl.

"I live with my body guard, my caretaker, my personal tutor, my driver, a cook, and some maids." She replied. "And yes, my parents and my brother didn't come with me."

"You have a brother?" Tohru exclaimed. "I never knew that! How old is he?"

"He's 6 years old. He is 10 years younger than me."

Yuki did a double take at that.

"Did you say he's 10 years younger than you? So you're his older sister by 10 years?"

"Yup!"

"Oh god…"

"What?" Shiraka asked confused. Was that such a bad thing? Then she remembered something and forgot all about Yuki's strange behavior. "Oh I almost forgot! I'd like to introduce you all to my caretaker, Anata Okayu." She said to everyone, motioning to the middle-aged woman who had been silent till now.

"We have to get going back to the house now Shira-san," Anata said.

"Okay!" Shiraka said smiling. "But before I forget, what school do you go to Tohru-chan?"

"Kaibara High School. Why?"

"I'll transfer there so that we can see each other more often! And I'll have to get a house closer to the school. Can I come by your house later today or should I come tomorrow?"

"Eh? Oh! I guess you should come tomorrow because I have to ask Shigure-san if it would be okay if you came."

"I'm sure he won't mind!" Shiraka said enthusiastically. "But I have to go to the school and apply, so I'll do that today. Tomorrow it is! Until then!" Shiraka gave Tohru a hug, waved to everybody, and left.

"Well…Hana said.

"She seems like a nice girl, but we have to be careful when she comes over tomorrow," Yuki told Tohru.

"Why?" Uo asked.

"Um…well…because…the house is dirty!" Tohru exclaimed triumphantly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What does that have to do with being careful?" Uo asked.

"It means we have to go and clean it! Right now," Kyo said and pulled Tohru along behind him. Yuki followed leaving two very confused girls behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Please review of course. I'm so hungry right now…


	2. Inspecting Shigure's House

A/N: Hmm…I'm bored right now so I thought I might as well write another chapter. I know that the swim suit idea was kinda lame…and that it was already in the book, but I had to make them meet while shopping and I didn't want it to be the kinda the same as in the book so I made it practically completely the same! That made no sense but that's okay. And Shiraka's age difference to her younger brother is the same as Ayame's age difference to Yuki! Mwahahaha! Poor Yuki. But that's not why I did that. Different reasons you would not understand. Kekekeke. This time it's the next day at Shigure's house. Enjoy! And review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding Dong!_

"She's here! She's here!" Tohru exclaimed happily. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure just looked up and then went back to what they were doing. Tohru had spent the whole of yesterday cleaning up the house and making everything perfect. It was just fifteen minutes after breakfast now and Shiraka had already arrived.

Shigure sighed. Tohru's friends had inspected them quite a lot by now. But he didn't mind having another high school girl coming into his house. Shigure smiled.

"What are you smiling about you pervert!" Kyo asked him suspiciously.

"Oh…nothing," Shigure said and smiled again. Yes, he would greatly appreciate Tohru's friend.

Meanwhile…Tohru had opened the door to find a flushed Shiraka at the doorstep.

"Shira-chan! How did you get here? Where is your car?"

"Oh, I didn't come by car! I wasn't fully awake this morning so I decided to walk here to wake up a little!"

Tohru stared at her friend. "You walked all the way here!"

"Yup! But I'm tired now so can I come in and sit down?" Shiraka asked while taking off her shoes.

"Oh! Of course! Come right in! Everyone is in the kitchen,"

When they entered, Shigure looked up expectantly.

"Oh my! You're quite a beauty aren't you?" He said coming up to Shiraka.

"Um…you are?"

"Oh yes! This is Shigure Sohma! Shigure-san this is my friend Shiraka Ikiru!" Tohru said, doing introductions again. (A/N: Does anyone else feel like there are too many introductions?)

"It's nice to meet you," Shigure said, shaking Shiraka's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Shigure-san!" Shiraka said smiling. "Now may I have a tour of your house?"

"Ummm…sure," Shigure said. Shiraka sure got straight to the point.

"All righty then! Tohru, can you please lead the way?" Shiraka asked.

"Of course!" Tohru exclaimed and then started to show Shiraka around the house.

"This is the kitchen, and this is the dining area. This is the living room, the bathroom, Shigure-san's bedroom, Yuki-kun's bedroom, Kyo-kun's bedroom, my bedroom, and the roof!" Tohru finished.

"Okay…but um…I don't think it was really necessary to show me the roof, Tohru-chan,"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tohru exclaimed. "It's only that Kyo-kun comes here so often and I come up here sometimes too, so I thought it should be shown to you."

"You and Kyo-kun come up here? Why?"

"Because Kyo-kun is…oh! I mean Kyo-kun seems to like high places, and I come up to see him sometimes. Hehe," Tohru said, laughing nervously. She had almost said that Kyo-kun was a cat!

"I like high place too!" Shiraka exclaimed happily. "Well, I guess your living conditions are satisfactory, but I don't like the fact that they make you do all the housework."

"Oh! I like doing the housework!" Tohru exclaimed.

"You do? Okay then…do the Sohma's treat you kindly? Have they been respectful?"

"Oh yes! They are very kind to me! And very respectful too!"

"Mmm…Okay. But I still don't know exactly what kind of people they are so I'll spend the night here! And I want to find out what they're whole family is like so I'll drop by their estate and talk to everyone personally!" Shiraka said while heading back to the kitchen. Tohru looked a little more than surprised.

"You're going to stay the night? Wonderful, but shouldn't you ask Shigure-san first? And you're going to meet all the members of the Sohma family? All of them! Are you sure about that?" Tohru asked.They had reached the kitchen by now and the three Sohmas were listening and becoming more worried by every word that was said.

"Of course I'm sure! You can tell a lot about a person from their family. And as for asking, Shigure-san, may I spend the night at this house?" Shiraka asked.

"Um…well…I'm not sure that would be such a good idea…" Shigure said. He wouldn't mind this high school girl sleeping in his house, but if she somehow found out about their secret, it would cause trouble.

"Why not? Are you hiding something? Do you not want me to stay here because you're worried I'll find out about something? Something…secret?" Shiraka asked coming closer and glaring at Shigure suspiciously. Everyone sweat dropped.

"No! Of course not! No secrets here! Ehehe…uh…you see it's…um…" Shigure looked at the others for help but found that they had no ideas. He sighed. "I guess…you can stay."

"Good! All right! I'll have to pack some stuff…hmmm…" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello? Ana-san? Yes it's Shira! I'm spending the night at Tohru-chan's house! What? No! You don't have to do any background checks, I've got it covered. I called because I need you to pack two outfits, my pajamas, my new school uniform, and everything necessary for sleeping over. Please deliver it to Tohru-chan's house. Please and thank you!" She put her cell phone away and smiled at everybody. "That's taken care of!"

"Okay…" Yuki said. "So, umm…Shira-chan, you said yesterday that you were transferring to our school. How did that go?"

"Fine! I'll be starting tomorrow! My current house is quite far from the school though, so I'm buying another one and I'll take one close to here!" Shiraka exclaimed happily.

"You can't just go around buying houses!" Kyo shouted.

"Why not?" Shiraka asked surprised.

"Because!" Kyo shouted again. "Because…just because!"

"Ookaayyy…that's a wonderful reason." Shiraka said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hellooo everybody! I've come to grace you all with my presence!" rang a familiar voice to all but Shiraka.

Ayame appeared through the door. "Ah! Yuki! Hello my dear brother! Greetings Gure-san! Pleased to see you again Tohru! Hello there Kyonkichi-kun!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh my! Now who is this?' Ayame asked looking at Shiraka.

"I should ask the same thing" Shiraka said. "My name is Shiraka Ikiru. Who are you?"

"I am the ever beautiful Ayame Sohma! My, it is a pleasant surprise to find someone worth saying is as beautiful as my humble self!"

"Um…thank you?"

"You're very welcome! I have learned that people like it when I bestow compliments upon them! And so! Tohru-chan I compliment you by allowing you to serve me some tea!"

"Um…right away Ayame-san!" Tohru said, going into the kitchen.

"I told you to stop working Honda-san like that!" Yuki shouted, losing his cool.

"But I was only complimenting her!" Ayame said smiling.

"Well stop! And Honda-san you don't have to get any tea for him!"

"But I'm terribly thirsty!"

"Um…it's alright Yuki-kun…"

"No it's not! Argh! You're wearing me out!" Yuki shouted and sat down on a chair.

"Yuki-kun!"

"I'll make the tea." Shiraka said coolly.

Everyone one stared at her and she smiled. "The pot is in the cabinet next to the sink, right Tohru-chan?"

"Um…right. Are you sure you want to? Let me help," Tohru followed Shiraka into the kitchen.

Everyone else settled down again.

"I see, so Shira-chan wanted to take the compliment I gave to Tohru!" Ayame said.

"Stop making everything about you!" shouted by Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"Don't copy me!"

"Argh!"

They kept saying the same things at the same time.

"I can't believe I'm thinking the same way as a lowly and simple cat," Yuki muttered disgusted.

"What was that! Today I'll take you down, you damn rat!"

And there was fighting. Hehehe.

"Now, now you two! Don't go wrecking my house! Again!" Shigure said to them. Shiraka and Tohru walked in from the kitchen to find Kyo and Yuki killing each other. Well…at least…Yuki was killing Kyo.

"My, my! You two are certainly violent! Can't have that now! Tohru-chan might get hurt!" Shiraka exclaimed. "Tohru-chan I don't think you should stay here."

"No! It's okay! Really! I've never gotten hurt!"

At that moment Kyo got thrown through the door.

"Okay, but Yuki-kun! I don't think you should kill your own cousin! It'll be bad on your record! Kyo-kun, are you dead?" Shiraka poked Kyo.

"He's fine," Yuki said. "That couldn't kill him. His guard is still terrible. And there is someone at the door." Yuki pointed to a man dressed in a suit inspecting Kyo with a surprised expression on his face.

"Genyu-kun!" Shiraka exclaimed running up to the man and giving him a hug.

"Um…hello Shira-san. I brought your things for the sleepover. Are you sure you don't want us to do a background check on these people? Should your bodyguard stay with you?"

"No, no it's fine! Thank you for bringing my stuff! Say hello to everyone at the house for me!"

Kyo regained consciousness as Genyu drove off.

"Ugh…Damn Yuki!"

"Not that again," Shigure sighed. "Look at what you've done to my poor house already!"

"Not now stupid cat," Yuki said. Shiraka looked at him strangely.

"What? What does that mean?" She looked at everyone questioningly and everyone panicked. Well, except for Ayame, who never panicked at anything. And Yuki.

"Well…that is…you see…Kyo is stupid! Like a cat! So we call him a stupid cat!" Shigure said triumphantly.

"SHI…GU…RE!" Kyo spurted out angrily. He then counted to ten in his mind. It was for a better cause, it was for a better cause…

"Good explanation Gure-san! Very reasonable! Now where is my tea?" Ayame said.

"Right here," Shiraka said putting the tea down in front of Ayame. Then she tripped and fell on Ayame.

_Poof!_

"Uh-oh!"

Yuki ran, grabbed Ayame and all his clothes, threw them all in the bathroom, and stood outside to make sure Shiraka didn't go in before Ayame transformed back, all while Shiraka was recovering from falling.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ayame-san…wait. Where did Ayame-san go?" Shiraka asked as she got up.

"He, um… ran to the bathroom right as you fell!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh, good. I would have fallen right on top of him! Can you imagine how awkward that would have been?"

There was a _poof!_ heard in the bathroom. A little while later Ayame came out.

"Does she know?" Ayame asked Yuki in a whisper as they headed back to where everyone else was.

"No," Yuki replied. "Luckily, I was able to hide you in the bathroom before she saw anything and got suspicious.

"Wonderful!" Ayame said smiling as they entered the room again. Yuki sighed. _Expect him to be the one to blow it! Ugh…he annoys me so much…_he thought as he watched Ayame laughing with Shigure. It was going to be a long night…

A rumble was heard and then it started raining outside.

"Oh no! Now I won't be able to get back!" Ayame said worriedly.

"No worries Aaya! You can stay with me for as long as it takes!" Shigure said to him.

"Oh, how can I express my gratitude?" Ayame said, his eyes starting to sparkle.

"Stop it you two!" Yuki shouted. Kyo started to get drowsy.

"Oh no! The rain is going to come through the hole that used to be the door!" Tohru exclaimed.

"That's right! Fix the door right away Kyo!" Shigure demanded and threw Kyo a hammer and some nails.

"Why you! Little…ugh," Kyo said losing energy. He went and fixed the door at incredible speed.

"I hope this rain doesn't last long. I don't want Ayame staying here any longer than he has too," Yuki muttered.

_Later at night_

"Wow, it's still pouring outside! I guess I'll have to stay the night!" Ayame said.

Yuki and Kyo groaned. Then Kyo went to his bed to go to sleep. He was very tired.

"That's wonderful! You can sleep in my room! How about it Aaya? Just like old times, eh?" Shigure said.

"Oh Gure-san, if I sleep with you, I won't get a wink of sleep! And you know how important my beauty sleep is," Ayame said.

Shiraka and Tohru looked at each other. Yuki just sighed. "You're not sleeping in my room," he said and then went to his bed and locked the door.

"No worries!" Ayame exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll sleep in Kyonkichi's room!" And he went off to do just that.

"Well good night girls!" Shigure said, also going into his bedroom.

"Well," Tohru said. "That leaves just us."

"Goodnight Tohru-chan!" Shiraka said smiling and rushed off to Tohru's bedroom.

Tohru just stared for a second before following.

"Hey! Shira-chan!"

And so they all eventually fell asleep. Duh.

-------------------------------------------

I'm done with the second chapter! I'll keep posting because I want to write this story. Review!


	3. Kyon Kyon

A/N: I have a strangeness disorder. Just to let you all know. Hehehe. And I'm going to start calling Shiraka, Shira from now on. And I got reviewers! Yippee! Oh I love you guys! Thank you so much! Okay…I feel like I'm overreacting or something…I told you I have a strangeness disorder! For the reader's response…

**Reader's Response:**

**Lurelee:** You were my first reviewer! Thank you! But you only read because I told you to…but thank you anyways! It makes me happy that you like it. And Shira is not going to be a Mary Sue. That would be weird. She is very pretty, but she is so strange! At least I think so…but who am I to talk? I might make her evil…maniacal laughter but no…that wouldn't go well with the story line. But her character is still strange. I changed the summary! For better or worse I don't know…And I don't know if it's so much humor…there wasn't a category for strangeness…or is that parody? Oh well…you're the gifted one…at least it made you smile!

**Luna-Starr:** Thank you for reviewing! You're my first reviewer that reviewed without me telling them too! (Did that make sense! shrugs) Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! Yah…it does seem hard to get reviewers in this anime…

That was way too long! A whole page! But oh well…on with the story! Each chapter seems to start a new day…it's not intentional. Anyways, enjoy and review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted Kyo as he walked into the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast as usual. Shira was eating toast at the table. She had on their school uniform.

"Mmmhmm…" Kyo replied. "What's breakfast?"

"Toast and jam!" Tohru said. "Or would you like cereal, Kyo-kun?"

"Nah, toast is fine." He said. "What about you? Shiraka? Shira? Why aren't you helping Tohru?"

"Who are you?" Shira asked dully. "Oh yes!" She said, as if suddenly awakening. "I offered but she said it was okay since I wasn't fully awake or something. I'm not a lot of a morning person. Well, sometimes I am."

Kyo just looked at her strangely.

"Well what about you? Why aren't **you** helping her?" Shira asked suddenly.

"What? I never help. I'm a man," Kyo said stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"You are?" Shira said smirking. "I never would have guessed…"

"Why you little…!" Kyo said getting mad. Tohru and Shira started laughing.

"You!" he shouted pointing to Tohru. "You, stop laughing!"

"S-sorry!" Tohru said.

"Hey!" Shira exclaimed. "You can't order Tohru-chan around! Tohru–chan can laugh whenever she wants to! And I was only joking! Sheesh! So touchy!" She said smiling.

"Argh!" was Kyo's reply.

"What's all this shouting for?" asked a sleepy Yuki as he came in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up Yuki-kun?" Shira asked. Yuki just looked at her. Then his head banged the table.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed.

"What's wrong with him?" Shira asked.

"He's not a morning person! And we are different here because I am an all around refreshed person!" Ayame said walking in with Shigure.

"Ayame-san! Shigure-san! Good morning!" Tohru said.

"Did you two sleep well?" Shira asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

"I know I did!" Shigure said.

"I did too!" Ayame said smiling.

"That's only because you kicked me off the bed," Kyo muttered.

"Well, Kyonkichi, I would have allowed you to stay on if you hadn't moved around so much! You were messing up all the bed sheets and I could not get in a comfortable position." Ayame told him.

"It's my bed, I can mess it up if I want to! You have no right to kick me off! And if you didn't like it, you should have slept somewhere else!" Kyo shouted.

"I had nowhere else to sleep," Ayame said shrugging.

"Hold on a minute…did you two say you slept together?" Shira asked.

"It's not like that!" Kyo shouted.

"Think of it as…our sleepover," Ayame said. "Kyo was very lucky that I chose to sleep in his bed. I would have preferred to sleep with Yuki, but he had locked his room." Ayame said hugging Yuki.

"Don't…touch…me!" Yuki exclaimed with a fury filled voice. "Let's go Honda-san and Shira-san."

"Hey, what about me!" Kyo shouted.

"Come on Kyo-kun!" Shira shouted, motioning with her arm to come over.

As they left for school, Shigure said, "I thought you got Yuki to accept you, Aaya"

Ayame thought about it and then shrugged. "He must have changed his mind," he said smiling.

"So what do you suggest we do now that we're by ourselves?" Shigure asked.

"Hm…well, I'd like to talk with the whole Mabudachi Trio here. And the Mabudachi Trio isn't complete without…"

"Tori-san!" They both shouted and Shigure raced off to call Hatori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Shira-chan," Tohru was saying on their walk to school. "You've met four members of the Sohma family. What do you think of them?"

"Mmm…well, Kyo-kun is okay I guess. It seems like he has anger management issues though. And he and Yuki seem to fight a lot." Shira said.

"I do not have anger management issues! Why does everyone say that!" Kyo shouted.

"Because it's true," Yuki stated. Shira smiled.

"Yuki-kun is nice. He's quiet though, but that's okay. He seems liveliest when Ayame-san is there." Shira said. At that Yuki stopped walking and started coughing and choking.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Don't die now Yuki! Then I can't kill you!" Kyo shouted. Then he made as if to slap Yuki's back, but Yuki got up and dodged in time, so that Kyo fell to the floor.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo got up slowly.

"I'm never…gonna try to help someone…ever again." Kyo muttered.

"Awww…that's no fun Kyo-kun!" Shira exclaimed. "Anyways, are you both okay?"

"I think so," Kyo said.

"I'm fine," Yuki said. "Anyways, you were telling us what you thought of the Sohmas you had met so far?"

"Ah…yes!" Shira said. "Hm…Shigure-san seems fine, though he is a bit strange."

"Shigure is always strange," Kyo muttered.

"And Ayame-san seems like a good person too! He is very lively! But it seems that everyone works you too hard Tohru-chan!" Shira said, turning to Tohru.

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed. " I don't mind! I-I like working hard! Um…it's the least I can do after the Sohma's let me stay with them!"

"But if you stayed with me, you wouldn't have to do any work anyways! But I guess you like living with the Sohma's, right?" Shira asked.

"Um…y-yes! Very much1 But I would enjoy living with you to Shira-chan! I-I!" Tohru exclaimed and started to get confused and dizzy.

"Umm…! But you'll meet two more Sohmas in school today!" Tohru told Shira.

"Really! I can't wait!" Shira delightedly exclaimed.

Yuki and Kyo started to sweat. They hoped Haru didn't turn black.

"Yes!" Tohru was saying. "They are both one year younger than us!"

"So they'll be my age!" Shira said.

"Wait," Kyo said. "You're not as old as us?"

"No, I'm a year younger than you three, but I started school early, so I'm in the same grade level!" Shira said.

"Really…"

"Tohru! Over here!" shouted someone in a girl's uniform.

"Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru exclaimed. "Shira-chan, this is Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma."

"So these are the other two Sohmas," Shira said. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Hello Shira!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

"Hi," was all Haru said.

"Umm…Momiji-kun?" Shira asked. "Are you a girl or a boy?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'm a boy! But I wore the girls' uniform because it looks better on me!" Momiji said smiling.

"Oh, okay!" Shira said and smiled back.

"Oh! Shira-chan! This is Hana-chan and Uo-chan! You met them before at the swimsuit store," Tohru said as Hana and Uo came to them.

"Hi!" Shira said to them.

"Damn bitch…" Kyo muttered.

"You're still mad about that? You really should learn to get over things, Orangey!" Uo told Kyo.

"Don't call me Orangey!" Kyo shouted.

"Orangey! Orangey! Kya ha ha! That's funny!" Momiji said dancing around.

"Why you! Stupid laughing rabbit!" Kyo shouted and gave poor Momiji a noogie.

"Waahh! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji wailed.

"That's enough anger management boy," Uo said dragged Kyo to their classroom by his hair.

"Well, we'll go to our class too," Haru said.

"Bye Tohru! Bye Yuki! Bye Shira!" Momiji shouted following Haru.

"He forgot Hanajima-san," Yuki said and sighed.

They all entered the classroom to find a crowd around Kyo's desk. Uo was sitting on the desk of the person next to him smiling.

"Why did Uotani-sama drag you in the classroom by your hair Kyon kyon?" One boy asked.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Kyon kyon?" Shira asked.

"Don't ask," Yuki said.

"But I just did," Shira said. "Oh well. Kyo-kun sure tends to get teased a lot doesn't he?"

"That's because Kyo is a stupid and vulgar simpleton," Yuki said.

"I'm not stupid or vulgar or simple!" Kyo shouted. "I'll take you kick your ass you damn rat!"

Yuki just sighed and went to his seat, not looking worried at all.

"Okay class, settle down!" said their teacher, who had just come in through the door.

"We have a new student today. Miss Shiraka Ikiru. Please introduce yourself."

"Hi everybody!" Shira said going up to the front of the classroom. "My name is Shiraka Ikiru as sensei told you. Um…why don't you all ask me questions? That'll be the best way to get to know me I guess."

Someone in the back raised their hand.

"Are you related to the Sohmas in any way?" A girl asked. One of the Prince Yuki fan club?

"No, why? Our last names are different," Shira asked confused.

"Oh, because all the Sohmas are so beautiful I thought…" the girl trailed of into thought. Then she started to drool. Everyone in the class sweat dropped. Some boy raised his hand. "Do you do any sports, Shiraka-san?"

"Yes! I do martial arts, dance, ice-skating, swimming, and acrobatics!" Shira said.

"You do martial arts?" Kyo asked. "What belt are you?"

"I'm a black belt!" Shira said smiling. Kyo sweat dropped. He couldn't imagine this girl being good in martial arts.

"What other hobbies do you have?" a girl wearing glasses asked.

"Mmm…I like to read, draw, and have fun!" Shira said.

"Okaayy…" Some random girl said. "What are you bad at doing?" This same girl asked.

"Hm…I'm horrible at cooking, housework, most games, and history. I'm also quite forgetful. But then sometimes I have a really good memory…so yah." Shira said. (A/N: She doesn't make much sense, I know.)

"Do you pick your nose?" a boy asked.

"What? No," Shira said, confused again.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?"

"Not currently."

"Have you ever broken any bones?"

"No."

"Have you ever been stung by a bee?"

"Yes, several times."

"I sense strange waves coming from you Shira-chan," Hana said. Everyone stared at Hana and backed away from her. Then they resumed the questions.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Mmm…a wolf a suppose."

"What creeps you out?"

"Ghosts and small spiders."

"Were you born in Japan?"

"No, I was born in America."

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

There was silence after that question as everyone stared at the girl who asked it.

"Um…yes I am," Shira said.

"Okay! That's enough questions class! Shiraka, please sit next to Tohru," The teacher said. Tohru and Shira smiled at each other as Shira sat down. Suddenly Momiji burst through the room.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo! It's terrible! Haru has gone black and he's trying to kill someone! Oh! Hi Shira!" Momiji said and smiled. Everyone was shocked silent for a moment. Well, except Momiji and Shira who were smiling and talking to each other. Then Yuki and Kyo got up and went out the door. Tohru, Shira, and Momiji followed them.

"Um…I'm not sure you should come, Shira-chan," Yuki said.

"Why not? If this Haru is killing someone, I should see how much damage he does and how much of a threat he is. I have to see if it is safe for Tohru-chan! And I'm curious as to what is going on," Shira said.

"I hope that stupid Haru hasn't turned into an ox yet," Kyo muttered.

"What do you mean Kyon-kun?" Shira asked.

"Don't call me Kyon-kun!" Kyo shouted.

"Why not?" Shira asked pouting. "You let everyone else call you Kyon kyon!"

"I do not let them!" Kyo shouted. "They just call me that because they're all stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid," Yuki said as he opened the door to the class that Haru was in.

"Oh my god!"

"Haru!"

"Hatsuharu-san!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe! Sorry for the long reader's response. And last chapter, I didn't write out the fight scene between Yuki and Kyo, if anyone noticed that. I was too lazy. And you find out more about Shira! It was a sort of question answer thing if anyone didn't understand how that went.I guess…Hehehe. And a sort of cliffhanger! Mmm…yah. This is my longest chapter yet! So happy! Yay! Stay tuned to find out what happens!


	4. Kyo Makes Dinner

A/N: I heard that I couldn't do any more reader responses. pouts oh well…I still read the reviews and I appreciate them very much! And I have a new reviewer! Yay! I didn't know what to make Haru mad about so…mm yah. Anyways, onward with the story! Oh! And I'm thinking about doing another story of Fruits Basket where all the main characters come to my school! No plot really…just insanity! Hehehe! o.O Yes. NOW onward with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!"

"Haru!"

"Hatsuharu-san!"

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and Shira entered the classroom to find Haru strangling a boy.

"Think you're so great now punk? Ha! Eat my fists!" Haru shouted at the boy and then punched him in the face.

"Haru-san!" a girl shouted.

"Everyone please leave the classroom! We will handle this. You too sensei," Yuki said.

"But Sohma-san!" a girl exclaimed. "What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine," Yuki said smiling.

After they all left the room, Yuki turned to maniacally laughing Haru and said, "Please calm down Haru, you're making it hard for us." Haru stopped laughing.

"You think I care?" He shouted. "You wanna take me on? Come on then! What about you Kyo? Do wimpy to try?"

"Why you damn punk!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't take the bait," Yuki said calmly. "It won't help our situation. Momiji, what made him go black?"

"Mm…well…I remember that THAT guy," he said pointing to the beaten up guy lying on the floor. "He made fun of me because I wear a girls uniform. Then Haru defended me and that guy called Haru a b-word and a dumb a-word!"

"B-word? Dumb a-word?" Kyo asked looking confused.

"He called me a bastard and a dumb ass!" Haru shouted. "And so I said 'I'm not a dumb ass you shit hole, I'm a fucking dumb cow!'"

"…"

"And so then I beat him to a pulp and made him eat his fucking words! How 'bout you Kyo? You wanna take me on?" Haru shouted at Kyo.

"Oh I'll take you on you damn punk!" Kyo said holding Haru's collar. "And I'll make you wish you never asked me to!"

"No can do, I never regret anything prissy cat!" Haru said smirking.

"Why you!" Kyo shouted.

_Slap! Slap!_

Shira came and slapped them both.

"Knock it off will you! I think this guy had to go to the hospital!" Shira said kneeling down to the forgotten guy who had made fun of Momiji and Haru and gotten beat up for it. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You're right," Haru said. "I wonder who did that? Must've been someone really strong."

"It was you!" Kyo shouted. "Don't you remember!"

Haru looked at him for a while. "Nope." Then he slung the guy over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"He turned back to normal," Yuki said sighing.

"Back to normal?" Shira asked.

"Haru turns Black sometimes!" Momiji piped up. "If something makes him snap! And then he gets real mean and violent! Just like an ox!" Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru started sweating.

"Really?" Shira asked, pondering the thought. "Like an ox, huh? So he has a split personality? Cool! I've heard about that but I've never really seen it! Just make sure he doesn't hurt Tohru-chan anytime he goes Black."

"Um…sure," Yuki said. Haru was coming back.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Kyo asked.

"I went to drop the guy off at the nurse's office. And then Sensei found me and took me to the office. She called my mom and I got lectured. I'm thirsty." Haru said.

"Here's some water Haru-kun!" Shira said offering Haru a water bottle.

"Thanks," Haru said and then started drinking.

"Okay…" Kyo said.

"I'll go clean up the mess n the classroom," Haru said, handing Shira the empty water bottle.

"You drank all that water!" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yah. I said I was thirsty. Bye." Haru said and walked away.

"Bye everyone! See you after classes are over!" Momiji said skipping away. He followed Haru into the classroom. Yuki sighed and headed back to their class, Kyo, Tohru, and Shira following close behind.

"What was that all about?" Uo asked as soon as they walked in the class.

"Oh! Um…Haru-san was mad at a boy because the boy made fun of him and Momiji-kun! And so he beat the boy up." Tohru said.

"Really? Good for him." Uo said. And everyone went back to his or her normal lives. Well…except for the boy who got beaten up by Haru. He got sent to the hospital for fractured facial bones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you still with us?" Kyo shouted at Shira.

"Because my things are still at your house! And because I'm staying for dinner. Will you please stop shouting? God, you're giving me an earache," Shira complained.

"No one said you could stay for dinner!" Kyo yelled.

"Stop yelling! No one needs to tell me! I already knew."

"Okay then, why are those two coming along!" Kyo shouted, pointing to Haru and Momiji.

"I don't know ask them," Shira said shrugging.

"We are coming for dinner," Haru said.

"You can't just invite yourself over for dinner!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, no one has a problem with this but you. And please do stop shouting," Yuki said.

"I CAN SHOUT IF I WANT TO!" Kyo screamed. Several passer-bys stared at the strange anger management needing boy.

"Now you're screaming," Shira said. "Tohru-chan, can you please tell Kyon-kun to stop being so loud? You're the only one he seems to listen too."

"Um…Okay," Tohru said. "Um…Kyo-kun, can you please stop yelling? Shira-chan says it's giving her an earache. Oh! Oh No! An earache! What if that's a disease? Oh! We have to get Shira-chan to the hospital right away!" Tohru started panicking and waving her arms in the air. She checked Shira's forehead for her temperature.

"Shira needs a doctor!" Momiji yelled happily. "I'll be a nurse! Kya he he!" He started running around happily. "A nurse! A nurse! And we need Hatori! He can be a Doctor! He'd be really good at that!"

"That's because Hatori IS a doctor," Yuki said.

"OH! Call Hatori-san! He can help! Call Hato-san!" Tohru exclaimed before Shira stopped her.

"I'm okay! Really!" She exclaimed. "No need to call a Hatori-san! I was just joking about the earache thing."

"Well that's news," Haru said. "And other news is I'm hungry and we've reached the house so can we please start eating?"

"We can't eat if no one's cooked!" Kyo shouted. (A/N: Anyone else feel like Kyo shouts too much?)

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll go cook right away!" Tohru said and started to reach for the door. Shira stopped her.

"No, Tohru-chan, I think we should let Kyon-kun cook today. Why should you cook all the time? Plus, he has to apologize for giving me an earache! So cooking dinner will do!" Shira said happily.

"I'm not gonna apologize to you! And no way am I cooking dinner! There's nothing you can do to make me!" Kyo said glaring at Shira.

Shira glared back. "Oh yah?" She asked. _Doom Doom Doom!_

"Where did those dark clouds come from?" Momiji asked. "Wasn't it sunny just a minute ago?"

"Come on Tohru-chan," Shira said pulling Tohru along behind her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kyo asked.

"We are leaving. I find this house and it's occupants unsuitable for Tohru-chan. From now on Tohru-chan will be living with me." Shira said walking away from the house.

"You can't decide that!" Kyo shouted.

"It's okay Kyo-kun!" Tohru said waving.

"FINE! I'LL COOK DINNER!" He shouted.

"What makes you think that'll get me to change my mind?" Shira asked.

"I apologize!" Kyo shouted.

"Good!" Shira said suddenly appearing before them. "Let's go in shall we?" she asked opening the door.

"Ah! The youngin' ones have returned!" Ayame said. "Greetings and salutations everyone! I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long! And Haru and Momiji too! Wonderful!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yuki shouted.

"Well, Gure-san invited me to stay for dinner! So I have graciously allowed you all to serve me my meal!" Ayame said smiling.

"Get out!" Kyo shouted. "I'm not cooking for anyone more than I have to!"

"Kyonkichi is cooking! Well good for you! Feeling feminine is nothing to be ashamed of!" Ayame said.

"It's not because of that!" Kyo shouted. "Argh!" And he stomped off to the kitchen.

"Um…Do you want me to help?" Tohru asked starting to follow him but Shira stopped her.

"No don't, I want to see his skills," She said.

"You might regret that," Haru said.

"…"

"…Why?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see when you all die of food poisoning." Haru replied and walked away.

"…"

"No! Kyo-kun is a good cook! I remember he cooked soup for me once when I was sick and it was really good! And I didn't die!" Tohru said.

"He cooked soup for you! How sweet! Maybe I should be nicer to him," Shira said. Then she thought about it for a little while. "But he's so fun to tease!" She finally said. "What should I do Tohru-chan? Do the right thing, or do the fun thing?"

"You should do the right thing!" Tohru said.

"Right!" Momiji said popping up from nowhere.

"Yes, right thing it is!" Ayame said. "Should I embroider 'I live for righteousness' of your clothing?"

"Um… that's okay," Shira said eyeing Ayame strangely.

"What does Kyo know how to cook?" Shigure asked.

"Um…he knows how to make good Miso soup!" Tohru answered.

"That's it?" Shigure said. "Are you sure your cold wasn't mugging up your sense of taste?"

"No, I'm sure" Tohru said.

"Hm…well he should try and make something more exquisite this time seeing as I'm here and he would want to impress me," Ayame said thoughtfully.

"Stop making everything about you!" Yuki shouted.

"I do not!" Ayame protested. "And how was that about me?"

"Argh!" Yuki said and sat down.

Kyo broke down the kitchen door and appeared.

"Here's your dumb food," he grumbled.

"My door!" Shigure wailed. "Why did you break it Kyo! You could've opened it you know!"

"My hands were already carrying the food. I couldn't open the door, so I kicked it open and it broke," Kyo said uncaringly.

"Don't cry Gure-san. I will wipe away your tears and you shall be blessed by the touch of my hand. Why don't you eat what Kyonkichi made to make you fell better?" Ayame comforted Shigure.

"Oh, thank you Aaya! But what did Kyo make?" Shigure asked, looking into the pot that Kyo had brought in.

"It's rice with lots of soup. I'm not setting the table. I already cooked." Kyo told him.

"I'll get the plates and utensils!" Tohru said and went into the kitchen.

"Why did you put soup on rice?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"Because I didn't know how else to put it. I tried some and found I could eat it, but if you can't eat it you can starve," Kyo said.

"Oo! Soup! Rice! Yay! Come and eat Haru!" Momiji said delighted.

"Are you sure it won't kill us?" Haru asked staring at the pot.

"Have a little faith in me!" Kyo shouted.

"Hm…very creative but strange…" Shira said. "I guess it's okay. You're not so bad Kyon-kun!"

"Don't call me Kyon-kun!"

"Here you go everyone!" Tohru came back

"I get first dibs!" Shira exclaimed.

"Um…are you sure about that? What if you die?" Yuki asked.

"That's okay!" Shira said. She took a scooped up some with a spoon and put it in her mouth. Everyone waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating for so long! It was going to be longer, but I thought I'd let you guys read this so you'd have something to read. Yah. Not my fault for the long wait. It was school. I know, lame ending, but I had to end it somehow. And as always, review! Thanx!


	5. Mass Chaos

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…oh well. I know…lame ending last chapter. But I had to end it somehow otherwise it wouldn't have gotten posted. More people come in this chapter…so enjoy. Thanx for the reviews!!! Don't know if I'm allowed to answer them yet… Oh yes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own Shira. Hehehe.

I'll answer reviews anyways…

Ideagala- I'm so gald you like it!! And she just might have something like that. I'm surprised you picked that up! I never mention it again, and that was a very random place to put it I know…and here is your update!! Although it might not satisfy all your curiosity, fun stuff does happen here. Hope you like it!! And thank you for your review!

* * *

Shira licked her lips. "Tasty," she said. 

"How are you feeling Shira-san?" Shigure asked. "Any headaches? Stomach trouble? Nausea?"

"Nope! I feel perfectly and absolutely fine!" Shira replied cheerfully.

"Yay! Yay! Now let's eat!!" Momiji said. Then they ate. And the doorbell rang. And the wall broke.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYY DIDN"T YOUUUUU INVITE ME TO DINNERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura screamed as she broke through the door. Kyo looked up and started convulsing. Plus his little cat ears showed up.

"My house!" Shigure bawled. Hatori looked in through the hole in the wall.

"Hi. I was invited to dinner. Looks like you already have quite a party going though," he said.

"Tori-san!!" Ayame cried happily. Then he started sparkling. "Gure-san you don't have to cry any longer. Now both me and Tori-san are here to take your tears away!!! Tori-san will just be assisting me though," He said. Meanwhile Kyo was near death.

"KYO!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Kagura shouted as she twirled him over her head and smashed him to the ground. Fortunately, he did not land on the table so everyone's dinner was not disrupted.

"Hello!" Shira said. "Want some rice soup? Kyon-kun made it all by himself!"

Kagura immediately stopped killing Kyo and was back to her normal self.

"K-Kyo made that?" She asked.

"He sure did!!" Shira replied smiling.She handed a bowl of Kyo's food to Kagura and Hatori, who had just come inside. Kagura abruptly dropped Kyo and took the food.

"Mmmm…this is good. Kyo you have to make this everyday when we get married," Kagura said as she ate another spoonful. Shira's jaw dropped and then she smirked at Kyo.

"I didn't think there was a woman on earth who would marry you, Kyon-kun," she said smirking. "But I guess I was wrong. Here have some more soup Kyon-kun's future wife."

"You…damn..bitch…," Kyo huffed from the floor briefly pointing a finger at Shira then dropping it from pain of effort. "You're the one…who made me…cook…in the…first place.."

"Yes, and everyone loves it!" Tohru exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really"

"Nope"

"It's mediocre"

"Why you…I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!" Kyo shouted as he got up to do just that.

"No Kyo, you can't be labeled as a murderer if Tohru is going to live here," Shira exclaimed as she grabbed Kyo. Kyo being the klutz that he is tripped over something and landed on top of Shira.

POOF

Everyone promptly went into panic mode and started running around screaming. Then Haru kicked the dining table and sent it flying through the roof. They all stopped their panic and stared at him. Except for Shigure who was bawling.

"My house!!!" Shigure wailed. "Why? Oh why every time?"

"What did you do that for?" Yuki asked. Haru shrugged.

"Thought we needed a distraction," Haru said. Shira was looking around confused.

"What happened? Is Kyon-kun actually killing everyone?" she asked confused. Then she looked at her lap. Sitting there was a very angry looking orange cat.

"A cat!!" Shira exclaimed. "How cute!!" Then she seemed to forget about everything that was going on and everyone started going into panic mode again. Shigure rushed to throw Kyo outside somewhere when another door of his house was abruptly sent flying through his roof and making another gaping hole.

"My house!!!" Shigure wailed then stopped and sighed. He really should be getting used to this.

Standing at the door was Kureno, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa.

"Akito has called for a meeting," Kureno said to them all. Everyone went dead silent.

POOF The Kyo that everyone had forgotten about poofed back to his normal self. Right on top of Shira. They stared at each other for a whole 4 seconds before Shira started pounding Kyo.

"Get off of me you naked pervert!!" She yelled.

"Can't…you're killing me!!!" Kyo shouted through being choked.

"Oh right," Shira said and looked around. Everyone was praying that she hadn't noticed that the reason why Kyo was on top of her naked was because he had just poofed back to normal from being a cat.

"Why did Kyon-kun just poof to human from being a cat?" She asked. Major sweat drop from everyone. Then Ritsu starts going crazy.

"I'M SO SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!" He yelled and started bawling and shaking people.

"It wasn't your fault," Yuki reasoned logically," It couldn't have been because you weren't even here when Kyo transformed into a cat." Ritsu stopped bawling and looked a Yuki.

"This is all the stupid idiot Kyo's fault" Yuki said.

"Hey I'm not stupid," Kyo shouted. "Or and idiot! And it wasn't my fault!!! That stupid girl pulled me so I fell! And isn't she a black belt anyways?" (from chapter 3..i think)

"Excuse me!" Shira bellowed. "Would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?!!!" Blank stares.

"Well, we're cursed," Shigure said. "And apparently so is my house"

"Cursed?" Shira asked, her eyes lighting up. "What kind of curse?"

"Can I tell her?" Tohru asked looking around. Shigure nodded so Tohru sat down beside Shira and started to explain.

"Some of the members of the Sohma familyare cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac," She started explaining. "And they transform into their animal whenever they are hugged by someone of the opposite gender. And I know it's really scary and weird but please understand and please let me stay with them because they are really good people and I want to help them and they are like my family now so please.." Tohru began talking really fast when Shira stopped her.

"Wait, so they transform whenever they are hugged by someone of the opposite sex?" Shira asked.

"Umm…yes," Tohru said.

"So….Kyon-kun really is a guy?"

"……"

"Kyahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Momiji started laughing in this crisis.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! This is no time to be laughing!" Kyo shouted. "And YOU!!" he pointed to Shira. "We've just revealed a giant secret to you and all you're concerned about is my gender?"

"Well, that's the first thing that popped into my mind," Shira shrugged.

"The people I'm surrounded with…" Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he turned seriously to Shira. "You can never reveal this to anyone do you understand?"

"Why not?" Shira asked. She seemed confused but she also looked like she was smiling secretly.

"Well we can't exactly have everyone know our secret!" Hiro said condescendingly. "Figure it out for yourself sheesh!! Everyone would think we're weird and people would hate us." Shira looked at him in surprise.

"And who are you?" She asked. She looked at Kureno, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu. "Who are all of you? Are you more Sohmas?"

"Well…yes." Kureno replied to her question.

"Cool! Glad to meet you!! I'm Shiraka Ikiru but you can just call me Shira! Are you guys part of the curse too?" Shira asked while shaking their hands enthusiastically.

"Um…Yeah, but shouldn't you ask our names first?" Kureno asked as he massaged his hand after her over enthusiastic handshake.

"Oh I'm so sorry! What are your names? And can you tell me your Zodiac animals too?" Shira asked. They looked uncomfortably at each other and Kureno began the introductions.

"I'm Kureno, the rooster of the Zodiac," He said.

"I'm Kisa, the tiger of the Zodiac."

"I'm Ritsu, the monkey."

"Hiro, the goat."

"Very nice to meet you!!" Shira exclaimed and was about to start shaking their hands when Kureno interrupted. "Wouldn't you like to know everyone else's Zodiac animal?" he said. "That's a great idea!" Shira exclaimed. So one by one everyone stated their Zodiac animal. When they got to Kyo however, Shira stopped them.

"Wait a minute. The Cat isn't a part of the Zodiac? How come he's cursed?" She asked.

"According to legend, the cat was invited to the banquet that decided the animals of the zodiac, but was tricked into not coming. His spirit is still a part of the Zodiac curse though," Hatori explained.

"Oh…."

"All because of that stupid Rat!!" Kyo shouted, pointing a finger at Yuki. He stood up from his place on the couch and dropped the blanket he was wearing to the floor. Everyone stared and him and several members of the family started laughing at him. In fact, Shigure seemed to be absolutely bawling with laughter.

"What?" Kyo asked them as everone else just stared, except for a few people, namely the present females, who were busy covering up their own and each other's eyes.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked again.

"Kyo you really are an idiot," Yuki sighed.

"What was that?!!!" Kyo turned in Yuki but Yuki didn't flinch. He just said, "Look down at yourself. Kyo looked down at himself. At his fully naked body. He turned crimson and yelped and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Someone should take his clothes to him," Haru said. When no one moved he sighed and picked up Kyo's clothes and went to where he was hiding.

"He's gone!!" Kagura assured the other females.

"How come you didn't close your eyes?" Shira asked.

"Because I am his future wife," Kagura answered. Then something seemed to pop into her head and she broke open the door to the bathroom that Kyo was in. Kyo was just about to put his shirt on when he was startled by the door flying past him and Kagura coming at him screaming. Kagura started strangling him sand shouting, "HOW COULD YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU SHOW THEM YOUR BODY!!! YOU SAID YOU WERE MINE!!!" (It seems like it is poor Kyo's last day to live today.)

"Does she do that often?" Shira asked. Everyone nodded their heads in unison while Tohru stared with worry.

"Well!!! With all these secrets I've learned today, I think I should take a walk!!!" Shira exclaimed. "Tohru will you come with me please? I have to talk with you about some things…"

"Oh! Of course!" Tohru exclaimed a little worried. She hoped Shira would still be okay with her living with the Sohmas, after finding out the secret.

"Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, why don't you go with them?" Shigure asked.

"Of course! Momiji exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wait a minute, I think I'm old enough to stay and hear this…" Hiro began, but was dragged off by the giggling Momiji. After they had all left (and Kagura had finished sufficiently punishing Kyo) they all sat silently thinking. Then Shigure spoke up.

"We can erase her memory of course. That should be no problem." He looked at Hatori, and Hatori nodded.

"But is it necessary?" Kagura asked. "She didn't seem to have a problem with it, and she seemed like she wouldn't tell anyone."

"We can't take any chances," Hatori said. Then Kureno spoke up, "We all still have that meeting with Akito today," He said. Everyone looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. _What would Akito say?_

* * *

Yay!! I think I actually made some kind of cliffhanger!! And I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. One of my reviewers thinks that Shira has some kind of curse or ability and she could be right but who knows? Tell me what you think her secret could be in your reviews please. I already have the storyline basically plotted out so it won't affect anything, but I want to see the ideas!! I love reviews, even if you are flaming me. 


	6. Visit to Akito

A/N: Wow I think this story is finally going to get serious. But it might not considering who is writing it…grins sheepishly. I actually meant for this to be kind of serious, but alas I don't think I can manage that yet. I have a twisted sense so I just make random things happen sometimes. But yes, an important thing is going to happen, and I'll try pulling off serious. Last chapter should have been serious too, Shira found out their secret after all, but it didn't end up that way really. Well anyways!! Here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, but I do own Shira

t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

"This girl," Akito said, "This Shira" he almost spat the name out. They waited tensely. "What does she mean to all of you?"

They shifted uncomfortably. Shigure was the one that spoke up.

"She doesn't mean anything to us. She is just a friend of Tohru's that happened to find out our secret. Hatori can easily erase her memories."

"I didn't ask you!" Akito turned on him angrily. Then more calmly he said, "I don't need her memories erased. She may have her uses for me yet, although she is not to interfere with our curse." His turned his attention from them and stared out the window. "Yes, she may come in very handy" he pondered for a moment then looked back at them. "Go now. All of you. Immediately."

Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Haru, Kureno, Ritsu, and Yuki walked out of the room and to the gates of the Sohma property. Shigure sighed.

"I'm not sure whether that went well or not," he said. They met up with Kyo, who was standing outside the gates.

"Well? What now?" Kyo asked. Haru answered him.

"Shira can keep her memories. Nothing is to change for now." He said. Kyo looked surprised at this and looked at the others to make sure this was the truth. Kagura nodded at him.

"Well that's good news right?" Kyo said. "Then why the hell do you all look so uncomfortable?!" The tension was building. When suddenly…

"IIII"MMMM SOOO SOORRRYYYY!!!!!" guess who.

(A/N: it was Ritsu, and yes I said I'd be serious but…it was getting too much. Like I said. Tension building. I needed relief so… my idea of stress relief . I call it being stupid)

t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

"So Shira-chan, where do you want to go?" Tohru asked. Shira pondered this for a while.

"Let's go to the park!" Shira said. "That's not too far a walk from here is it?"

"No," Hiro answered. "But what would a high school student like you want to do in a park? Play around in the sand? Very mature" Shira raised an eyebrow at Hiro's comments. Then leaning in and smiling brightly she said, "Oh, I was just thinking of the younger ones in our group. Wouldn't want you to get bored so the park is a great place for you to play all your kiddie games!" She ruffled his hair with an overly innocent smile and walked in the direction of the park. Once they were there she suddenly exclaimed at a candy cart she saw and started running toward it dragging Tohru along.

"Oh all right then we'll just be over here," Hiro called to their backs as he too was dragged away to an ice cream cart by Kisa and Momiji.

"Okay now, down to business," Shira said after she had bought a large chocolate bar and taken several bites. Tohru swallowed the chocolate she had been eating and listened apprehensively.

"What do you think of this whole curse business?" Shira asked. Tohru said with some surprise, "Oh it's all true Shira-chan! They really are cursed! You saw it today with your own eyes; they're not lying or anything." This time Shira looked surprised then she laughed.

"No not that! I know it's the truth, but well, do you think they're strange or weird? Or freaks?" Shira asked with a smile but her eyes were completely serious.

"Of course not!" Tohru quickly replied. "I mean, even so, they're people right? And they are my friends." She smiled to herself and looked ahead. "They're each so interesting and unique and…I want to help them. I really do. And I…I want to stay with them" She said hesitantly, looking at her friend. "An learn more about them."

Shira smiled suddenly. "And I'll stay with you!" she exclaimed. She seemed pleased with herself. "I would like to learn about them also," She said. Then she laughed suddenly.

"Do you realize how many people there are in the world?" She looked at Tohru then turned her attention ahead again. "So many it makes me dizzy! And so many thoughts and feelings and ideas! So many different lives! So many different events occurring in those lives! Have you ever seen all the cars on a freeway and wondered where they could all be going? What each person driving could be like? What type of person are they? Where are they going? What are they thinking? What is happening in their lives? The one in the car in front of you could be your soul mate for all you know. It's interesting how many different types of people there are." She shook her head with a smile on her face. "And I have already met so many interesting people! And many of them good people. Yes Tohru, they are unique and interesting. You would never have guessed that they had such a secret!! Imagine if they were in the car in front of you! Who would guess they were traveling behind a group of cursed people!" Shira laughed again. "You can stay with them Tohru. I'll stay with them too for a time. I want to get to know them better. And you too Tohru! I want to know you better too. I want to spend time with you all. Time enough to make memories, okay?" Shira smiled at her friend who looked slightly confused at her behavior. Tohru nodded slightly. "Good memories," Shira said with a nod. "Memories to last a lifetime right? Isn't that what they say? Well I'm sure I'll remember you all. I hope you will all remember me too!" Shira said.

"Of course Shira-chan! I'll always remember you!!" Tohru exclaimed. Shira smiled. Then a face popped up in front of them.

"Hey there!" Momiji said. He had and ice cream cone in one hand. Kisa and Hiro were behind him carrying ice creams of their own.

"So where are we off to now?" Hiro asked them.

"I know!" Shira exclaimed. "Why not drop by the Sohma place? I heard something about a visit to an Akito person? I bet they will all be there!" Shira began to energetically walk in one direction when she paused suddenly and grabbed Tohru and Momiji.

"I just realized that I have no idea where it is so you two lead," she told them. "Which way is it?" They pointed off to the left and she started to walk toward where they pointed.

"Hold it!" Hiro shouted behind them. He pointed a finger at Shira. "You can't just go around barging into other people's properties. What if they don't want you there? Don't you consider other's feelings at all? Or do you just go around doing whatever you want assuming that everyone will be okay with it? Well it's not okay so you can't go there." This time Shira rose both her eyebrows and an evil glint came off her eyes.

"Well yes, I suppose that is a nasty habit of mine. You've got me all figured out it seems, kid. Well, you've got one thing slightly off. I don't just assume that everyone will be okay with it. I make them okay with it. And if I don't really feel like dealing with them, then I knock them out and drag them along."

Hiro's eyes widened. "What! What did you say!" He exclaimed before Shira executed a swift blow to point near his ear and knocked him unconscious. (Well I did say she was a black belt) She hugged him and he turned to his lamb form. She picked him up spoke to an astonished and somewhat freaking out Tohru.

"Could you carry his clothes please?" Shira asked.

"Sh-shira-chan!" Tohru exclaimed. "You knocked him out! Oh no! What if he's hurt! Oh my gosh! Shira-chan how could you have done that!" Tohru exclaimed.

Shira shrugged. "I need to get to the Sohma house and see what happened," she said. "I don't have time for a little kid to act up and cause fuss. I have a feeling that whoever this Akito is, he won't be too happy with me finding out this big secret that they have."

"You're right," Momiji said quietly. Shira looked with surprise at him. He did not look happy and bouncy as usual. "He won't be happy," Momiji said. "He might have your memories erased so you wouldn't remember us or our curse"

Shira looked shocked. "Memories erased?" She said with wonder. She looked at Kisa and Tohru, who both nodded their heads. Suddenly Shira looked furious. She stormed off in the direction that they had pointed out earlier. Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji looked at each other, then started walking quickly behind.

t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

The group that had gone to visit Akito stepped out of the gates of the Sohma property to see a very angry looking Shira carrying a lamb storming in their direction, followed by Tohru carrying some clothes and Momiji and Kisa rushing behind.

"Do we even want to know?" Yuki asked them when they arrived. Then Hiro poofed back to normal and had clothes instantly shoved at him.

"What's going on?!" He asked once he had gotton his clothes on. "Why was I a lamb?"

"I knocked you out then hugged you to turn you into a lamb. So you would be easier to carry," Shira said unconcerned. "Well I suppose this is the Sohma house, correct?" She said looking at the name plate.

"Ah yes," Shigure replied. "We just came back from visiting Akito. He is the head of the Sohma family." Then he smiled brightly and threw his hands up. "Congratulations, Shira!" he exclaimed. "You have been allowed to keep your memories."

"Well of course!" Shira huffed. "Did you really think I was going to let you erase my memories?" She asked them. They all looked surprised at her reaction. "Memories are made by things that happen in time. If you had wiped away my memories of the times when I was with you guys and when I found out your secret, then you would be erasing that part of my life. It would be as if that part of my life never existed! But it did and I wouldn't know! What if I had a certain thought or idea or emotion during those times? Then I wouldn't have that thought or idea or emotion anymore, not the same way at least. What if I had been struck with the knowledge of the cure for the common cold when I found out your secret and you erased that memory along with that information? I wouldn't have the information anymore because I would never think whatever I was thinking at that exact moment!" Shira pointed an accusing finger at their very confused faces. They had no idea what she was talking about and she was starting to get a little confused herself. Then she sighed seeing that they had not under stood her point.

"Well anyways, I'm going to be staying at Shigure-san's house from now so I better call the maids and tell them to pack up my stuff and bring it over," She said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Wait, what?" Shigure asked surprised.

"There you go again!" Hiro shouted at her. " Who do you think you are?"

Shira looked at him and said "I am me. Who else would I be?" Major sweatdrops.

t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.t.i.m.e.b.r.i.n.g.s.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

Okay…I know that Shira's little speeches might not have made much sense, but she was just speaking whatever came into her head, or my head…And I know she probably seemed like a total bitch in this chapter. Sorry! She just does thing she wants because well, she was sort of like a rich brat, but not really. She had a purpose behind it all, usually to help those around her, but you can't really tell I guess. That's probably my fault. And sorry for any major Hiro fans. Hiro really doesn't get along with people though, and Shira is not like Tohru and doesn't connect with him and all that. Shira needed to know what would happen to her, as she pointed out, and she was kinda having a stressful day, even if she might not show it. Finding out about all this curse stuff might be a little hard, even for someone like Shira, so don't blame her too much. She has deeper reasons too. Sorry for the really short chapter. Shortest so far. And yes, Shira is very sensitive about her memories.


	7. Shishou

A/N: Okay well I'm having writer's block, but let's see what I do. I have time so I want to get as many chapters done as I can. Things are probably going to start moving now. Well, depending on how much time I have left and how much I get inspired. And I'm going to stop using the Japanese formalities because I'm not Japanese and they are getting bothersome to write. Except for Shira's sorta special name for Kyo. Please review to all of those who don't. And many thanks to those who do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own Shira and my plot, and my story.

* * *

"Wow, that felt like a really long weekend," Shira commented as she, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji walked to school. "Well considering all the stuff I learned it's no wonder! Enough secrets to last a lifetime if you ask me! Well maybe not that many but I've always wanted to say that." She rambled on. Tohru nodded, but she was the only one happy and comfortable. Except for Momiji, of course. He was hopping around and chattering with them. The other three were fidgeting and fell behind. 

"I really wasn't expecting Miss Shira to be allowed to keep her memories," Yuki said. "It's quite…surprising." His face showed that he couldn't make up his mind on whether it was a good surprise or not.

"Why should she be allowed to keep her memories? It's not like any of us would shed a tear over it or anything. In fact I think I'd like it better if she didn't keep rambling on about it like that," Kyo glared at Shira's back. "She's bound to spill it sometime. And I don't think she'd give a damn about us. Her only concern seems to be Tohru."

In front of them, Shira suddenly stiffened amidst their chatter. Tohru and Momiji looked at her in surprised.

"Shira, what happened? Is everything alright?" Tohru asked with concern.

"Oh yes! I just um…well nevermind," Shira smiled brightly and kept walking. She interlaced arms with them and shouted, "Onward to victorious knowledge" and marched ahead.

"You think she heard me?" Kyo asked nervously. They both just shrugged.

"I'm worried about what Akito said," Haru told them. "How can Shira help us?"

"I don't know if he is thinking of helping us," Yuki said. "He only said she would come in handy. I wish I knew what he meant by that." He sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to wait to find out." Ahead of them, the other three had met up with Uotani and Hanajima and were heading towards the classrooms.

"Hi Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaimed. Shira suddenly stopped in front of them and pointed.

"I just thought of something," She said and pointed at the two of them. "Did you both know that Tohru was living in a tent?"

"Yes," They both replied.

"And do you know where she is know living now?" Shira asked again.

"Yes," They both replied again.

"Shira, it's okay! Uo and Hana know that I'm living at Shigure's house!" Tohru said waving down Shira.

"Yah, we've even been to check the place out," Uo said.

"Really! So have I!" Shira exclaimed. She then looked at Tohru questioningly. "Um, did you find it okay there?" She asked turning to them again.

"Yes, we concluded that Tohru would be happy living in that household." Hana said.

"Yah, I came to that conclusion too! I also decided to live with them!" Shira exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Uo exclaimed then she laughed and said, "Whatever. Keep an eye on Tohru for us." She walked into their classroom followed by Hana. The rest stayed outside. Shira turned to Tohru.

"Do they know...?" She asked, trailing off when Tohru shook her head.

"You and Miss Honda are the only outsiders that know. Not even many members off the Sohma family know about it." Yuki told her.

"Is that so," Shira said looking thoughtful. Then she suddenly brightened. "I almost forgot! I was going to visit the Sohma house and meet all the members of the Sohma family!" She looked thoughtful again. "I should have done it when you all were talking to Akito about my memories. But that might have been a little awkward. Like if Akito had decided to erase my memories and I refused and then demanded to meet his whole family or something…"

"Miss Shira," Yuki interrupted her rambling. "Our family is very large and it would take a long time to meet all of them. Not even we have met all the members of our own family."

"Yah, not to mention it would be a pointless waste of time seeing as it would be near impossible for you to remember them all," Kyo said and crossed his arms.

Shira thought about this for a little while and then brightened with an idea. "How about I just meet the members of the Zodiac," She exclaimed cheerily. "Or that and the people Tohru has met so far."

"Well, I think you've met everyone in the zodiac," Haru said. He mentally counted. "Except for Rin."

"Rin?" Shira asked. "What Zodiac animal is she?"

"She is the horse," Haru said. Shira looked delighted.

"A horse?! That's cool!" She turned to Tohru. "Is there anyone outside of the zodiac but in the Sohma family that I should meet?"

Tohru thought for a moment recollecting everyone of the Sohmas she had met so far. "Well there is Shishou, Ritsu's mother, and Kisa's mother. I don't know Ritsu's mother and Kisa's mother very well, I've only met them each once. But Shishou is very nice!"

"Well, then I guess I'll only meet this Shishou," Shira said. "And Akito too of course. I haven't met him yet and he is the head of the Sohma family. Have you met him yet Tohru?"

"Uh..well yes," Tohru stammered and looked down. "A couple times already actually."

"Then it's settled! Akito and Shishou," Shira exclaimed.

"Wait a damn minute!" Kyo shouted. "I don't want you to meet Shishou!"

"Why?" Shira asked. "What's he to you?"

"He's my master! My martial arts master!" Kyo exclaimed.

"He's a sensei to many of us, Haru and I included," Yuki explained. "We've been learning martial arts from him since we were children."

"All the more reason for me to meet him!" Shira chirped. "Oh, but does he know about your curse and all?" Shira asked. They nodded. Except for Kyo who just huffed.

"I still don't want you to meet him," He muttered.

"Well live with it Kyon-kun. I'm going to see him. And I'm going in to class now, we've been standing for a while and I think people are getting suspicious." Shira said.

"I should go to my class," Haru said. He looked around. "Where is Momiji?"

"Here I am!" Momiji popped up behind him. "I got bored and hungry so I went and got an ice cream! But I ate it already. Let's go to class Haru. Bye everyone!!"

(A/N: so that's where he was the whole time…or where I put him.)

* * *

"Very nice to meet you Shishou!! My name is Shiraka Ikiru, and don't worry I know all about the curse," Shira said shaking the hand of a very surprised Shishou. It was after school, and after finding out the location of the dojo from Haru and Yuki she had dragged them all on a "secret adventure." None of them had expected her to intend on meeting Shishou so soon. They were standing in the garden outside of the dojo where no one else would come to bother them. 

"Very pleased to meet you Miss Ikiru," Shishou replied smiling and gingerly rubbed his hand. "You have a very enthusiastic handshake there. Ahahaha…"

"Please, call me Shira! I was always taught that first impressions are very important, and the handshake is the first thing many people do after introductions, so I have my handshake down to perfection! A firm grasp shows confidence and sometimes even intimidates others into respect!" Shira said.

"Of course," Shishou said. "Handshakes are very…important."

"So you are the master of this dojo?" Shira asked.

"Yes," Shishou answered. "Do you know any martial arts?"

"Yah, I know a little," Shira said distractedly. She looked around the garden then inspected the dojo and finally turned her gaze back at Shishou. "Well, it was nice to meet you! Please drop by Shigure's house anytime you feel like it! I'm sure we'd all be glad to see you again!"

"Oh, okay," Shishou said.

After they had said their goodbyes and were walking away, Shira told of her approval.

"He seems like a nice interesting type of person. And he's a master of martial arts! Very cool! I'll be glad to see him and talk to him more if her comes over to Shigure's house," Shira said. Kyo snapped and turned on her.

"Who do you think you are inviting Shishou over like it was your own house! Show a little humility! You should be lucky Shigure even let you stay with us! I think he made a mistake, I wouldn't have let you if I were him," He shouted at her.

Shira ignored the last parts. "How many times do I have to tell you people?" She asked with mock exasperation. Then she looked straight at Kyo and said, "I am me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kyo shouted. When Shira just shrugged, he stormed off back to the house. Yuki sighed and followed him, while Tohru stayed behind to talk with her friend.

"Don't mind him Shira. He's just a little upset because, well, Shishou means a lot to him," Tohru said.

"Don't worry, Kyon-kun doesn't bother me. He's probably just voicing what they all feel. And I know Shishou means a lot to him, he's Kyon-kun's master after all. Shishou probably means a lot to all of his students," Shira said.

"Well you know how Kyo and Yuki are always fighting?" Tohru asked.

"Yah, so?" Shira replied. Tohru looked like she was trying to see how to explain.

"Well, before Kyo came to Shigure's house, he had been in the mountains for four months training with his master Shishou to get stronger and beat Yuki. He fought bears and that stuff," Tohru said looking off. Shira choked on air.

"He fought BEARS?" She asked after her coughing fit.

"Um, I think so. I mean he might not have but that's what Shigure told me and I didn't really believe it too at first but um…" Tohru started panicking but Shira stopped her.

"That's fine, I don't think it matters. But I can see that they might have developed an extra bond I guess," She said.

"Oh yes they did!" Tohru exclaimed. "And I can tell. Whenever Kyo talks about Shishou, he gets really happy and excited, and you can see that his master is really important to him. Shishou is a big influence on him. He sees Shishou as a kind of father."

"As a father?" Shira asked doubtfully. "Well, then I guess it makes sense for Kyon-kun to be touchy. If he is really that important to Kyon-kun…" suddenly Shira grinned, "Well then I'll take _extra_ special care of him!!"

* * *

"You have something bugging you Kureno?" Akito asked as he lay down on his porch outside of his window. 

"I was just confused as to why you let Shiraka Ikiru keep her memories," Kureno replied. Akito didn't respond for a long time. Finally he stood up and moved inside to a window.

"I'm really starting to hate that Tohru Honda," He said suddenly. "She is really annoying. Does she think she can make them happy? Does she think she can save them? Such an ugly, annoying girl." Kureno kept quiet through all of this and just listened.

"If I simply erase her memories, I'm sure that will make them all sad," Akito laughed harshly. "But they'll still have their pathetic hope that she gave to them. No, I'll crush their dreams. I'll make their worlds black, as it should be. I'll make that witch destroy their hope. And this Shira," he paused and smiled. "I have to see what she is like of course. I have not met her yet. But I will make Shira the one to take Tohru away from them all."

* * *

A/N: Yes that is some sort of plot revealing thing!! Seven chapters too late! I wonder what I have been writing about all those other chapters…Yes and actually, I have to fine detail the plot, which I am not very good at doing, so it might come out a little sloppy. And I actually have some sort of bad guy thingie going on! Akito gets that honorary part. I don't know how the curse ends so I'm making that up. I realized a whole lot of things I can have happen now, and that means a whole lot more chapters. Yikes. The ending I have in mind now is, admittedly, kinda corny. Not the best way to end it I guess, but if do it nicely, I might pull it off. And I realized this chapter is lacking in humour, sorry I'm sober today. But really, I'm trying to get it somewhere and that won't work if it's crammed pack with my twisted humourish thing and has no real info. Review! Please and Thank you! 


End file.
